Don't Smile
by Midnight Fire Fox
Summary: YYHxIY "Youko-kun, where is Kuronue" Kurama was pestered by flashbacks and a dream pertaining to his past. Now, who ripped his two best friends, Kagome and Kuronue, apart?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: Long time ago, demons and angels fought aga_**i**_nst each _**o**_ther for earth. **_W_**ars had lasted for ce**_n_**turies, and ma_**n**_y lives had been taken. Until, _**o**_ne day, a brave human had stopped _**t**_he final battle by giving up****t**_h_**eir l**_i_**fe up. From that day o**_n_**, they made a beautiful **_g_**arden as a memorial of that human. Once a year, we would celebrate that day by giving our prayer to that human being. (to hear about how to give a prayer scroll down... or read the fic and then you could see)  
  
Summary: What's there to smile about now?  
  
A/n: Well, since I gave my fic, Fiery Lies, I will be doing this one. Also, whoever wants to know who I gave it to, I gave it to Night of the Raven.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
_I saw her. Her body was giving up. "Please don't..." I whispered to her. She looked at me. Her face, it had several scratches.  
  
"I..." She stopped to breathe. She was about to die, and I could do nothing about it. All I could do was hold her close to me. I feel so worthless and useless. The most important person in my life... is dying in my arms.  
  
"I... l-l..." She mumbled the words. I couldn't get what she was trying to say. I held her closely, and she tried saying it again. "I love you, Kuronue..." I could hear her heart stop beating. Tears started spilling down my face.  
  
"Why did you die right now?" I whispered to her, even though she's dead. "Damn it! I wish, I could've told you. Damn it! Damn me!" I pounded my fist to the ground, making a small crater.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see who it was. It was Youko. I stared at him. I couldn't keep my emotions in place. I could tell, he felt sad also by his aura, but did not show it.  
  
"Just let her go. She's gone, Kuronue. Nothing can bring her back." Youko looked away.  
  
"I-I just can't, Youko! You knew that I love her! I can't forget her! I would never forget her!" I yelled.  
  
He looked sadly into my eyes. "I know, Kuronue, I know. I know, you can't forget __her. I know, you can't forget... Kagome."  
_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sat up straight on my bad. I just had another dream about Youko's past. Though, it wasn't from Youko's perspective. I felt something drip down my face. I touched to see what it was. I looked at my finger. I was crying? I quickly wiped the liquid particles off my face and got out of bed.  
  
I noticed that it was still dark, but I didn't care. I went into the bathroom. I had to take a shower, after all, I do not want to stink. I turned the shower on, and I had this quick flashback.  
  
**FLASHBACK  
**  
_A girl with midnight colored hair began spinning around out in the rain. "I just love the rain!"  
_  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
I shook my head quickly. Why did I have that flashback? I felt if the water was in the right temperature, and it was. I quickly stripped out of my clothes. I went into the shower, letting the water pour over my body.  
  
**FLASHBACK  
**  
_The same girl as before, she was crying. "Kuronue... Youko... where are you?" Tears were streaking down her face. "I-I'm scared, guys!"_  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK  
**  
I started to feel dizzy, and I quickly put a hand on my forehead. Why now are all these things happening to me?  
  
**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

To give a prayer to this heroic human being, click the little box on the bottom and write your prayer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN A COMPUTER AND THAT'S ALL!

**Chapter 2**

_Just focus, Kurama. _Kurama told himself, as he and everyone else had another mission. Hiei looked at him in amusement. Kurama scowled in a very low tone. Nonetheless, he smiled at Hiei, who glared at him in return.

"Well, you all must be wondering why you here," Koenma said, as he was seated behind his desk. This was usual, when he called everyone up to Reikai.

Yusuke yawned wanting to rid of another mission. "Just spit it out, toddler, so I can sleep. Ya know. I haven't slept all that well this week."

Koenma glared at him. Another usual thing when coming up for a mission. Yusuke complains and Koenma is annoyed by his behaviour.

Koenma picked up a few papers that rested on his desk. "Someone…" Koenma held out a picture of the spirit. You could not quite tell how the spirit looked like. All you could tell was it had black hair that seemed to reflect a midnight color when in the sun. The picture was poorly portrayed, but you could see a smile rested on the spirit's lips. "Died in the wrong era and realm."

_Interesting…_ Kurama mused, as he studied the picture. Then he noticed the date of it. 10/25/02. _Two years ago._

"This photo was taken on October 25, 2002," began Koenma. "This someone or girl as I should say died 17 years ago, which was 15 years after 2002. When Botan was supposed to pick the spirit up, she could not find her. She must have brought her soul to the other realm by herself."

Koenma paused to let them digest the information. After a few seconds, he resumed on, "The spot she died is in the same location where your house is located, Kurama."

Kurama looked surprised, as well as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. They looked at Kurama curiously. "However, that's impossible. She had died in Makai at age 16."

"So, what are you really saying, Koenma?" asked Kurama.

Koenma looked down at his desk. "What I'm saying is, the living realm will once again be filled with vengeful spirits. Makai and Ningenkai won't live, and for sure the world will be destroyed."

"Destroyed by spirits?" asked Kuwabara. "Usually, spirits can't touch what is in the living realm."

Koenma stayed silent for a bit and said, "I know, Kuwabara, I know. Since she had brought her soul to the non-living realm, she must have come back but ripped a hole on the barriers between the non-living and living realm."

"So, why is it that we don't seea lotspirits running around Ningenkai or Makai?" cut in Kurama.

"It's because they had become one of us," stated Koenma.

Everyone looked shocked at Koenma, as he said that. "Hn. How can they do that?" Hiei was certainly curious because that was not a common thing to hear. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara waited Koenma to answer.

**_KURAMA's POV_**

Hiei seems interested, but I can't blame him. _Youko-kun, where's Kuronue? Does he know? _My fist balled up in a fist. _Youko-kun, why aren't you answering me?_ This voice… I heard earlier. For some reason, this voice so soft and gentle reminds me of the flashbacks. The girl, I don't know why but I feel Youko's emotions. …He's crying. "Kurama, why are you crying?"

I'm crying? I placed a hand over my cheek and felt my tears. "It's nothing." Hiei glared at me, but I don't mind. I wiped the tears away, and the rest just shrugged. "Well, now, to answer your question, Hiei. Since the barrier has been ripped and is under repairs, there is nothing forcing them back. So, you could say when the barrier was there, the barrier was able to take away their ability to become like us… solidify. It's still is a mystery as to how they are to do that, but they can." Koenma paused needing to breathe.

_Youko-kun… _I looked behind me to see the girl from my dream… She smiled at me and hugged me. _Where's Kuronue? Hm…? Does he still wear the pendant I gave him?_

**END**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

**Chapter 3**

I had rushed home into the dark depths of my own room. The dim light that spreaded in one corner of the roomhelped portray the essence of it. I lay on my own bed staring at the dim light, as if I expected something from it. Maybe, maybe not. But, now,I was lucky that okaa-san and everyone else wasn't here.

Though, that girl. Why won't she leave me alone? She won't stop asking where Kuronue is. I could feel Youko's emotions rile up. I can't even get a grip! I'm completely losing control over my emotions! These tears won't stop falling. "Ahh!" I felt a sharp pain directed towards my heart. This can't be happening!

"_Youko-kun! What's wrong? I want to help you!" _The girl's voice, Kagome's voice. Why can't she leave me alone? She won't stop tormenting me.

_Blood. The cold rain that poured down so hard. Those dead eyes. The tattered body that oozed out blood. "Good riddance."_

"Ahh!" I screamed out once more. I breathed out heavily. I can't help but feel like I want to commit suicide. I can't stand this torment! This-this punishment!

I tried to speak, but I couldn't help but freeze. Everything just turned black and white in my vision. Everything went so slowly. I saw Kagome. She was smiling at me. That kind smile that always turned every frown upside down. Though… wasn't she the cause of the rip Koenma spoke about?

"Kagome…" I called out, my voice screeching a bit.

Suddenly, everything was back to normal. She was gone, and everything was back to normal. I could feel the darkness creep up, and I embraced the only comfort I could find- my nightmares.

* * *

"_I love the rain, guys!" shouted Kagome, as she twirled around in the cold rain. "How can you be such stiffs?"_

_She marched up to Kuronue and me. "I don't want to be a wet dog," I said._

_She glared at me, and I could not help but smirk at the sight. She looked so beautiful, even if she's not mine. "Come on!" She dragged us out into the rain. _

"_But, won't you get sick? After all, you are human," Kuronue asked out of concern. That was one of many thing great about him. _

"_So…? As long as you two are alright, I'm going to be okay," Kagome said._

_She then latches her arm around Kuronue's. I smiled, though inside I felt jealousy burning within. I envied Kuronue, even though I am the most notorious thief, the most handsome one at that, the most strategic, the most cunning, and everything at that. I may have been a womanizer, but I couldn't help but want Kagome as in… love, love. The way humans love each other when they get married._

"_Achoo!" Kagome sneezed._

_Kuronue sighed, as if knowing that would happen. "Let's go inside."_

"_But…!"_

"_Do you want to get really sick?" I asked. Kuronue picked Kagome up bridal style, before she could even answer. We had headed towards a cave not far from where we were._

_Kagome and Kuronue were huddled up near each other, as I looked out at the rain. The rain dropping down the heavens was the only thing that kept me sane. I couldn't help but want to rip them apart. I hated it. I hated myself. I couldn't help but shout and scream out my problems. However, I just couldn't do that because that'd ruin my reputation._

_I looked at the couple in the corner of my eye just to see them share a quick kiss. I stood up startling them a bit. "I'm going out to check on something. I'll be back later." I ran, fast and farther away from them. My head was pounding with rage. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to kill Kuronue or Kagome._

_I quickly stopped, and I saw one of those Spirit Defense Force. I had to run, and I did. I felt spirit energy fired towards me, and I ran as fast as I could._

_I jumped, and the nearest tree was blown up. I kept running and darting as these bullets of spirit energy tried to kill me. I had to reach one of the hiding places I created. I took out one of my seeds and poured my youkai energy into it. I threw it behind me, having it explode. That diversion should buy me some time._

_I quickly made a turn and stopped. I slightly panted but stopped as I heard footsteps dash towards here. I ducked. They had rush passed me._

_I smirked but winced as my side ached. They actually were able to hit me. Next time they won't. As soon as they were miles away from me, I trudged back to where Kuronue and Kagome were._

_-_

_Everything went so fast after that day. It was as if it just happened yesterday when it was just a week from now._

_I stood right in front of Kuronue and Kagome back into the rain. I could remember that smile she had. The sad smile of regret. Though, what regret? I couldn't believe anyone would kill such a harmless, innocent girl. No. Kuronue's harmless, innocent girl._

_"Just let her go. She's gone, Kuronue. Nothing can bring her back." I couldn't even believe what I said. I couldn't do anything for her. I couldn't even cry for her, so I looked away._

_  
"I-I just can't, Youko! You knew that I love her! I can't forget her! I would never forget her!" Kuronue yelled, almost completely breaking. _

I looked at Kuronue, my eyes softening a bit. "I know, Kuronue, I know. I know you can't forget her. I know you can't forget… Kagome."

"_Who could! And, once I find that bastard, I'll skin him alive!" declared Kuronue, as anger rolled off his aura. For once in my life, I have never been frightened because my hands were stained with innocent blood._

* * *

Kurama's eyes opened to greet the darkness. He was panting slightly, as he felt sweat drip down his face. He sat up, taking off the covers that were over him. He looked over to the clock which read _2:35 a.m._ He groaned but stood up. He knew that he couldn't fall asleep even if he tried.

Kurama pushed open his closet's door to get some clothes to wear. His mind pondered on the dream. His hands as he stared at them were holding little pools of blood.

"Nani!" He let the pool of blood drip down to his carpet, as he jumped back. For once in his life, Shuuichi Minamino AKA Youko Kurama was so frightened.

* * *

A/n: Okay, I must thank these reviewers for reviewing for Chapters 1-2:

Ayamemoonflower  
KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai  
purp1ebabe  
vi3tdream27  
Duzzie  
tbiris  
Kags  
sacaku  
AbsentAngel  
Ryukotsusei  
CrimsonEyes7806  
Kariisme  
inuyuyu-16  
Yusuke's Angel  
Anonymous  
Bluespark  
Kurama Kagome FOREVER  
Kura-kun's-lovr  
dariana  
Gizmo369  
Fornax  
inu.-sess.fan  
deadly thorn  
Defafaeth Mechqua  
Sapphire-sama Dreamer

Alright, at least that's done. Well, now, I hope you like the chapter. I know it's short, but come on! At least, I updated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

**Last Time:**

"Nani!" He let the pool of blood drip down to his carpet, as he jumped back. For once in his life, Shuuichi Minamino AKA Youko Kurama was so frightened.

**This Time: **

Kurama sat at the breakfast table with his family, though they all looked at him concerned. However, Kurama acted as if nothing happened and was reading the newspaper for anything interesting.

"Shuuichi," Shiori began, concern laced her voice, addressing Kurama not his stepbrother.

Kurama looked at Shiori putting the newspaper down a bit. "Is something the matter, mother? If so, please tell me because it's not really good for your health to worry a lot."

"Don't mind about my health, Shuuichi. It's just that earlier this morning. Your brother, father, and I heard screaming from your room. What was it?"

Kurama just put on a smile and said, "It was nothing, mother. I just had a nightmare, and it really isn't anything serious." He stood up from his chair. "I'll be going to school. Sorry for not staying a bit longer, but I have to meet up with a couple of my friends. So, see you, mother, father, Shuuichi." Kurama left the kitchen and went outside to be greeted by the cold morning air.

"I wonder where Hiei is," he muttered to himself, as he closed his eyes to search for a familiar youki. His eyes darted open and smiled to himself, as he walked to the direction he knew where his favorite companion was.

Once Kurama's destination was reached, he looked up staring at the highest branch smiling. "Hello, Hiei. Did you have a goodnight's rest?"

Hiei dropped down. His eyes glaring at Kurama, who chuckles a bit. "Don't be so grumpy, Hiei. I came to ask you something."

"And what do I get out of this?" Hiei seemed partly curious, though it was quite sudden for him to ask what he would be getting out of a simple question. It was, as if he was-Kurama's eyes widened barely. He knew that he was going to ask a favor. Kurama inwardly sighed. Though, it was good to know that his companion would also plan one step ahead of everything just like he does.

Kurama thought for a bit not too sure. There wasn't that much stuff Hiei liked, and it would be cruel of Kurama to blackmail Hiei. Yukina was just one main weakness that Hiei would have to regret. "Staying in the luxury of my home for a week. I wouldn't mind you sleep on my bed."

"Hn. What is it you need then?" asked Hiei in his monotone voice.

Kurama's lips almost curved into a smirk but kept it into that friendly smile. "I wonder, if you could…"

"Get to the point," Hiei growled out. His patience obviously gone.

Kurama laughed a bit. "Calm down, Hiei. I would like to explain a bit my problem."

"The reason why you weren't feeling well at Koenma's office."

"Yes, it's just that for some reason the girl. The picture of the girl Koenma showed seems to be haunting me. Well her spirit," said Kurama. "Though, she's still a spirit. And, there are no leads to where she is."

Hiei nodded. "So you want me to find her location. Though, I still don't understand what she did to you to make you feel tormented."

Kurama was a bit silent and said, "I think, it's because I…" He paused a bit, not getting the right voice he wanted. "I… killed her. Though, it may not be some amazing news to you, but Youko was in love with her. I think Youko killed her without her knowing it was him. Though, I can't have my assumptions on that."

"How do you know this?"

"I didn't know you were this curious, Hiei," said Kurama, only to receive a glare. "Alright, Hiei, the reason I would have my guesses on this is because I had dreams. Dreams not only of seeing her dying body, but all those wonderful times with her."

Hiei nodded again. "You're going to be late for ningen school." With that said, Hiei disappeared in a flash.

Kurama stared at where Hiei once stood but began walking to school.

* * *

As Kurama sat at the near back on his desk with school yet to start, he stared at the clock. _7:45 am_The bell then rang. His eyes blinked and stared at the clock _7:55 a.m._"I must be losing my mind." He muttered under his breath. It was luckily homeroom, and the teacher let everyone talked for some odd reason. Though, it wasn't as if he cared. It was just that he couldn't concentrate thinking while everyone talked.

"Shuuichi-kun," called one girl. Kurama looked over to her curiously.

"What is it, Kit-san?" asked Kurama.

"_How are you, Youko? How come Kuronue's not with you?"_

"What was that, Kit-san? I did not quite hear you well," said Kurama, as he felt his heart pound ever so hard against his chest.

The girl Kit just smiled and said, "I was just asking how come you weren't at school yesterday?"

Kurama smiled back and replied, "I wasn't feeling all too well. I am sorry for my absence of yesterday. Is there a way for me to make it up?"

Kit blushed but shook her head as in "no". "Shuuichi-kun, you should stop with that. It embarrasses me, really. It's still amazing how you can be so kind, polite, and caring. You're so sensitive and such. It's so inhuman."

'It's because I am _inhuman_' His mind stressed out. He gave off a fake laugh that no one could tell. "It's just how I was brought up really. I guess, you could thank my mother for her parental guidance." Kit seemed to giggle.

"You really must love your mother."

"I do."

"That's good," complimented Kit. "At least you could admit you're a mama's boy."

_Bbbbrriinnnnggg_

"See you later, Shuuichi-kun," said Kit, as she left the classroom to first period. Kurama mentally sighed as she left. He really didn't feel all too comfortable talking about himself really. He sat there since the room is where his first period class is. His mind puzzled when he was talking to Kit at first.

It seemed as though Kit was Kagome, but it couldn't be possible. Kit was another klutzy schoolgirl that was care free, but Kagome was a schoolgirl that stole his heart right in front of him. Kagome was the one who always showed what she thought what was right and what was wrong. The girl that always smiled and laughed at every silly little thing.

"Minamino-san, _where's Kuronue?_ Would you like to explain what's wrong?" his sensei asked.

Kurama was snapped back into reality being shocked, bewildered, surprised and with some girls giggling and some guys laughing and some people concerned. He then noticed the tears that had almost let out. "Gomen nasai. I was just thinking of a friend that passed away. I'm sorry for interrupting, sensei. It won't ever happen again." It was a bit of a lie, but it is true.

"It's alright," replied the sensei, accepting his apology. Though, murmurs around the class were opened to everyone wondering who this mysterious friend is. However, the sensei ignored all the gossiping and wrote his student's assignment up on the board.

Some of his classmates began bugging him. "So, who's this friend you just cried for?"

"Higurashi," He replied. "Higurashi, Kagome."

* * *

Kurama leaned against his window sill waiting for Hiei tonight. His gaze fixed on the semi-starry night sky. His mind began to space out, remembering a memory from his Youko years…

"_The stars are so beautiful guys," said Kagome, as she stared up at the night sky in amazement. She admired them greatly._

_Kuronue stood beside her. "They're just stars. They're always up at the night sky."_

"_He's right," I joined in. "There's nothing really special about them."_

_Kagome shook her head in disapproving. "In the Ningenkai, there are barely any stars because of the pollution created by machinery. Not many people really adore the stars, I could tell, but I adore them for the brilliance."_

"Adore them for their brilliance…" Kurama murmured, as he continued to stare out his window.

_It was dark, and the stars did not shine anymore. Kagome had taken something out of her bag in the cave. She took out a flashlight and a book of some weird information and took off from the cave._

"_Kuronue, Kagome just went out of the cave," I whispered._

_Kuronue groaned, wanting to sleep. He probably didn't even hear me. "Fine. I'll watch Kagome." With that, I left to watch her._

_I saw her reading about stars, which was quite interesting. Though, I looked closely at what stars were made of: hot, brilliant balls of gas. I felt confused. My mind puzzled at that fact._

"Fox," Hiei's voice interrupted my memories.

I looked behind me to see him. Apparently, he was extremely amused. "Gomen, Hiei. How long were you here?"

"Just now," replied Hiei, as he threw a video tape at me.

I caught it a bit confused of the meaning of it. "Watch it." Was all he had to say. He was about to leave the room, but I stopped him.

"We made a bit of a deal, Hiei. You should sleep here for the night."

Hiei looked back and replied with a smirk, "It's not me who has bad dreams." He then left with no trace at all.

I frowned, knowing it was true. I lied on my bed staring at the sealing, flashes coming to me. For some reason, I see a dark figure attacking silently in the rain to Kagome. I could hardly breathe.

"_Youko, where are you?" shouted Kagome. Her voice sounded worried and cold. She had left Kuronue just to look for me. I saw a dark figure, approaching her so silently. I damned the rain for covering each footsteps and scents. I tried rushing to her with the wounds I had._

_It seemed as the unknown figure was going to get to her, and I tried with all my speed to get to Kagome._

"No!" shouted Kurama, as he sat up quickly on his bed. He panted a bit and stared at the clock. _2:35 a.m._ I blinked. It was the same time I woke around last night. Then, I noticed something in my hand. It was the videotape Hiei gave me.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/n: **Yup, end of chapter. I know I am confusing people, but you all will get it soon. Also, here's a preview of the next chapter.

**NEXT TIME IN CHAPTER 5**

Kurama's eyes snapped opened, as he found himself in the living room couch. "What time is it?"

"It's 2:35 p.m., Shuuichi," replied Shiori. The doorbell rang, and Shiori answered it. Kurama came up from behind to see a dark haired figure with crimson eyes and pale skin. He seemed to be a salesman by the way he dressed, but his face did not seem like one.

"Are you another solicitor?" Kurama asked.

The man shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm Naraku, Onigumo." Kurama's eyes widened. "I am Shuuichi's counselor and need to speak with him, Miss Minamino."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**A/n: **You must be displeased with me for not updating, but I have a good reason! I have summer school. And, no, I did not fail any of my classes. Oh, gawd, no. I will never fail any of my classes. Here are my reasons: My parents WILL kill me; I won't have a computer to update all my fics; I can't fail any of my classes even if I tried (my friends won't let me, and the teachers will get in my case asking why I'm being a slacker); I'm not stupid to lower my GPA; and I have a goal to graduate from a university and become a psychologist. Heh, now you know a little about me. :_sweatdrop_:

**This Time:**

Kurama rushed downstairs. There must be some real information in it. He mused. He turned on the TV and VCR, shoving the tape in. The screen opened to the same night when Kagome died. "How…?" This tape. It almost seemed like he was in there.

_I could see the figure attacking me directly, and I just stood there in my current condition waiting for the painful blow. I was pushed back at the sudden force, and I felt myself paralyzed. _

_I tried to say something, but I could only scream it in my mind. I could feel the terror creep up my own body, and I started to panic inside because I couldn't take control. The darkness began to blur my mind, and I tried with all my might just to take a bit of control. _

"_Good riddance," I heard myself say, and I wonder why I said it. I began to blink and felt that I could get a hold of myself now._

_However, I could hear the menacing laughter lingering around the area, and I growled. My senses were being blocked by the rain, and the first time in my life, I hated the rain. The laughter increase, as I tried to use my acute hearing. The drops of rain wouldn't stop beating against the ground, splashing against the puddles it created._

_The laughter continued some more, and it irked me. What was so funny to the man? "You are quite the notorious thief Youko Kurama." I was enraged. He was mocking me! _

_He'll pay. I kept repeating my mind. No one dares to mock me and lives! "Who are you?" I growled out._

"_You shouldn't mind me," the fellow's voice echoed through the place, despite the fact that the rain began to pour harder. "The girl's life is important."_

_I looked around for Kagome to see her on the ground, not moving. Blood oozing out of her body. "Kagome!" I shouted. Then, I realized something. My hands… _

"_How? I… I killed her," I felt myself shaking. I felt disbelief embrace me. I didn't know what to do. My mind was boggling, and I tried to remember what just happened._

_I wouldn't kill her. I cared for her. I loved her! Why would I want to harm her? Then, I realized. It was that fool who was laughing and mocking at me. I felt something that was against the own rules I had made. The rules that we're not supposed to show outside the hideout. I felt hatred. I felt anger. I felt bloodlust. I felt this surge of energy that I never knew I even had. I was never to show these emotions, but I did._

_The man had laughed again, and I tried to calm myself down and wait for him to appear. I began to anticipate and calculate his movements and whereabouts. "If you want to find me, you will have to wait a bit until you could go to the Ningenkai." He began to taunt, knowing that it was impossible for me to attack him until he was in clear view. "Just know this, Youko Kurama; I will have someone meet you in the Ningenkai, if you ever get to go there." _

_Everything stopped. It was as if the rain had froze and floated on the air for a second, and my gaze was fixed on Kagome's tattered figure. I slowly trudged to her. The guilt I felt was tearing me from inside out. I didn't know what to do._

"_Gomen nasai, Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was controlled and…" I couldn't help but feel stupid as I apologized when she was nearly dying._

_Kagome laughed a bit. "Don't apologize, Youko-kun. What's done is done. I won't tell Kuronue either." She paused, trying to catch her breath. "It was someone else who did that. Can you get Kuronue, Youko-kun? I'd like to say a few words." She began to cough off blood. _

"_Hai," I said though I was stopped before I could go._

"_Protect Kuronue for me, Youko-kun." I looked down at her to see her smiling face. "And, I'll protect you." I nodded not having any words to say. I ran towards where Kuronue was. He seemed to be in the rain as well looking for Kagome._

_I was lucky that the rain had washed the blood off of me, and I grabbed his arm and rush him to where Kagome was._

_Kuronue retreated his arm back and ran as fast as a bullet to Kagome, once seeing her. "Kagome!" He shouted, and I just stood there looking upon one of the saddest scenes in life. _

"_Who did this to you?" Kuronue shouted, as he held Kagome in his arms. He seemed was on the verge of tears. All she ever did was smile and said it didn't matter._

"_I'm losing my life, Kuronue. Please don't cry. I hate making people cry," said Kagome, as she coughed some more blood out._

_"Please don't..." Kuronue whispered to her._

_"I..." She stopped to breathe. She was about to die, and Kuronue could do nothing about it. All he could do was hold her close. I could feel that he felt so worthless and useless. I felt that way as well. The most important person in my life and his... is dying. _

"I... l-l..." She mumbled the words. "I love you, Kuronue..." I could hear her heart stop beating, as well as Kuronue.

_"Why did you die right now?" I heard Kuronue whisper to her, even though she's dead. "Damn it! I wish, I could've told you. Damn it! Damn me!" He pounded his fist to the ground, making a small crater. _

I placed a hand on his shoulder for him to look at me. I may not have showed my sadness, but Kuronue already could tell how I feel by my own aura. "Just let her go. She's gone, Kuronue. Nothing can bring her back." I looked away.

"I-I just can't, Youko! You knew that I love her! I can't forget her! I would never forget her!" Kuronue yelled.

"I know, Kuronue, I know. I know, you can't forget her. I know, you can't forget... Kagome."

Kurama's eyes snapped opened, as he found himself in the living room couch. "What time is it?"

"It's 2:35 p.m., Shuuichi," replied Shiori, from the kitchen. The doorbell rang, and Shiori made her way to answer it. Kurama came up from behind to see a dark haired figure with crimson eyes and pale skin. He seemed to be a salesman by the way he dressed, but his face did not seem like one.

"Are you another solicitor?" Kurama asked.

The man shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm Naraku, Onigumo." Kurama looked at him curiously. "I want to recommend something to the both of you. A certain program, you could say."

"Oh, alright then, please come to living room. I'll prepare some tea," replied Shiori, as she let Onigumo in. Kurama silently glared at him but sat down with him in the living room. Shiori headed towards the kitchen preparing tea.

"What is it you want?" Kurama spat, not liking Onigumo's presence.

"My, my, you're quite rude, Youko Kurama?" His lips curved into a smirk that could send chills to anyone.

Kurama ignored the feeling he was getting. "State your business."

That didn't stop Onigumo from smirking some more. "I know who made you kill her." He emphasized "her" to see if Kurama knew what he meant. His smirk could not grow any larger, as he saw Kurama's reaction.

He could see Kurama's eyes narrow at him, though still keeping his cool. The change in his tone sounded deadly. "And, how is it that I can trust you?"

"You seem to hold up your reputation," Onigumo avoided a bit. He moved a few strands of hair off his face. Kurama began to show impatience with him, as if showing his anger through his aura. He chuckled lightly, almost confusing Kurama. "You act just like Lord Sesshoumaru, or should I say Sesshoumaru? After all, he isn't the ruler of the western lands anymore."

"Where are you getting this at?"

"I know, you could wait a bit longer," replied Onigumo. Shiori entered the room, bringing tea.

Shiori set down the tray of three cups filled with green tea. She had sugar out for anyone to sweeten their tea.

Onigumo and Kurama picked up their cups, though Kurama added two spoons of sugar just to give it more taste. He began drinking his cup.

"Thank you, Ms. Minamino," said Onigumo.

"You're welcome," Shiori said politely, as she began to sip hers. "Now, what was it you said? Oh yes, a program. What kind of program is it, Naraku-san?"

Onigumo smiled that oh so polite smile. "Ms. Minamino, we have been amazed by your son's academic skills. You must have raised him quite well."

Shiori had that proud kind of look that only a parent could have. "Well, he mostly did it himself. I just stood there and watch him grow. Shuuichi is really talented, which amazes me to no ends."

"I can tell you are very proud of him," said Onigumo, and he begins taking a sip of his tea.

"I am proud of course. Who wouldn't be? I'm one of those lucky mothers to have such a smart, caring boy."

Kurama smiled to himself. He always did when he heard Shiori say that. It just made him happy that he could please his mother, even if it was a simple task.

"You wouldn't mind him switching schools do you?"

"What kind of school will it be?" asked Shiori, quite curious and obviously worried about where her son would go.

Kurama stayed silent, waiting for Onigumo's response.

"He would enter an International school. He would enter a new program that is developed for the highly gifted," answered Onigumo, taking another sip of his tea. He set the cup down and proceeded to talk. "The classes are free, if he gets a 4.0 or a higher GPA than 4.0. I hope you are aware that he can get extra points."

"Not really," Shiori said. "I didn't know you could get extra points to higher his GPA."

Onigumo nodded, understanding. "Well, he could get extra points by volunteering and taking AP classes. Do you know what an AP class is, Shuuichi? Ms. Minamino?"

"Advance placement," answered Kurama. "They are college level classes. Though, the school makes us pay extra if we take any AP classes. So, I didn't bother to deal with any AP classes. But, what is volunteering? How is that supposed to higher your GPA? The school I attend to never said anything about that."

Onigumo nodded again for the second time and placed a hand under his chin, rubbing it as if thinking. "Well, now, that is a private school after all. But, the school, I am recommending, will have free AP classes. Volunteering is to help serve your community. The school will post whatever community service. If you do any of that well, you get extra GPA points."

"How far does GPA points go?" asked Shiori.

Onigumo shrugged. "The highest I've seen is 4.6. I don't look through all the grades, so I don't really know."

"Well, now, will you let him transfer to the International school?" asked Onigumo, after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't know," Shiori said. "This shouldn't be my decision. It's really Shuuichi's." Onigumo and Shiori looked over to Shuuichi, who seemed to be thinking about it.

It was tricky for Shuuichi-Kurama- to decide. Sure, he'll go but there was something fishy. Onigumo didn't seem to be the type of person to be a principal or someone who'd work for a school. He seemed to be the business man type. "What languages are spoken in this International School?"

"Japanese and English," responded Onigumo. "Though, if you don't know English, there'll be courses for that."

"I know how to speak English," Kurama said. "I was just curious because there are many languages in the world, and it would be very interesting to see what kind of languages the school speaks. After all, it is an International school."

Onigumo just smiled. "How thoughtful of you," He paused a bit. "So, what is your answer? Will you join the International school or not?"

"If you can't decide, I'll give you a week," added Onigumo. "I don't want you to think about it too much today. So, just call me. Here is my card." Onigumo took out his card, which had his name, number, and fax number, along with the school's name. _New International School_.

"Alright," answered Kurama, as he took the card.

They all stood up, and Onigumo shook both Shiori's and Kurama's hands. "It was nice talking to the both of you," said Onigumo, as he was led outside the door.

* * *

Kurama had taken the liberty to take a walk in the park. After half an hour passed when Onigumo had come to visit and leave. 

Though, before he left, he had brushed his teeth and dressed into more of a casual look. Even though he mostly wore his school uniform, he didn't need to wear that everywhere. Plus, school ended when he was down doing everything.

As he strolled a bit, he found a bench in the shade and sat down. He smiled to himself, seeing how it was a beautiful day. He began to relax, since all the dreams he had was a true nightmare that had occurred in his Youko years. He frowned just thinking about it and began to relate back to the event.

_The little pool of blood on his hands. Kagome's dead body._

Kurama almost jumped, remembering how he saw it. Though, what confused him was the Naraku Onigumo character. He sensed the youki within him, though he didn't show signs to attempt any bloodshed. Though, who was this Sesshoumaru character? He could remember so vaguely about him, just thinking about what Onigumo said now.

It was 500 years back. The Sengoku Jidai era, where he was pals with Yomi. There was no Spirit World, Demon World, or Human World. Everything was just in one plain. Though, in one raid, it was terrible considering he didn't really know who he was dealing with…

**END of Chapter

* * *

_New International School –_ You'd find that a weird name for an international school. But, it is true that there is a name like that in Japan. Weird, huh? Not a very creative for the name, but it still is an international school. **

I would like to thank the people who reviewed for chapters 3-4. Though, I'll do it separately since I'm too lazy to see who reviewed for each chapter and blah. You get it. And I'll reply a few words to what you said or asked in the reviews for chapter 4, because I can't deal with chapter 3 right now. Since I know this fic can get confusing, because I had friends proofread this and wonder what'll happen next and almost kill me because they're impatient.

**CHAPTER 3 Reviewers**

Ryukotsusei  
FireNeko16  
Dark Inuyoukai  
Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar  
tbiris  
purp1ebabe  
The Violent Tomboy  
ForestSprite  
Ice-neko-girl  
xxprincess-sakuraxx  
Anonymous  
waining-moon  
Inuyasha- lover- forever  
inukuramaRmine  
Kuroune's Gal  
Evil Toilet Paper  
vi3tdream27

**Chapter 4 Reviewers **

Ryukotsusei – Wow, you reviewed first for both chapters 3 and 4. lol Well, now, this chapter is what happens next.  
Anonymous – Ah, so you noticed the 2:35 thing. Good job! Well, you'll see later in the chapters I will update in the future.  
Sweet-single – Eheheh… creepy? Lol Well, yeah, it's because I wanted to set a certain feeling to this fic, though I don't this chapter does, except the beginning.  
InukuramaRmine – Well, I'm trying to throw everyone off here and yet have the storyline flow in smoothly. That's why it's a big mystery even to me.  
FireNeko16 – I'm glad you love my confusing fic.  
The Violent Tomboy – You really think this fic is amazing? Heh. I guess my hard work wasn't put to waste.  
tbiris – Huh? Not good? Not good? What do you mean by that?  
Evil Toilet Paper – Heh, now was this chapter eventful for you? And, I'm glad you love this fic.  
Sunstar Kitsune – I tried to be very creative, and this fic is the idea I came up with.  
Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar – I'm glad you like it so far, and I hope you like this chappie too.  
Ice-neko-girl – Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
punkchickykagome – I'm really glad that you seem to like it and how it is written.  
JadeStoneTheYounger – I'm glad that you like my fic, and here's the update you've been waiting for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/n: **Heh. You all must be thinking now "Finally!" Yes, finally, but I'm kind of busy now, since I started high school. I even made my own club. And, I have no idea why I even signed up for four clubs, but yeah… CONTINUE!

- - -

A car parked in front of Kurama's house. One person coming out of the driver's side, while the other came out from the front passenger's door.

"You better not be wasting my time," said the man, coming from the passenger's side, in an annoyed tone.

- - -

_I can remember so faintly about that day. It's all coming to me so slowly. It feels so vague, yet I can remember when the butterflies fluttered about. The white castle and its elegance. The little girl with such a pure heart. And, the angel that had tried to show me the light._

"Kagome, where are you?"

The doorbell rang in Kurama's head, as he faced reality once more. He could faintly hear two voices. One was that Onigumo's, while the other was someone that Kurama hasn't heard from a long time. _"You are a famous thief, but you don't seem much." _He growled slightly, but blinked and rushed downstairs to answer the door.

Kurama answered the door, only to see Onigumo and a fairly tall man with whitish hair held back in a ponytail. "I didn't expect to see you this early," Kurama's welcoming reply, "I see that you brought company as well." His gaze changed from Onigumo to the tall man.

"Hello," Kurama said.

"Hello," the man's response was impassive. Kurama blinked. _Two jagged stripes on each cheek. _He felt that he imagined stripes on the man's cheeks.

Kurama then looked at Onigumo. "You both might as well come in. I'm almost done packing for the institution."

"Thank you." Onigumo and the man came in and was led to the living room.

"Please, excuse me. But, I need to pack a few more things." Kurama had left his guests waiting for a few minutes and came down from the stairs holding a suitcase which mostly held his clothes and necessary supplies. "Are we leaving now?"

Onigumo shook his head. "No, no. We should get to know each other. After all, you'll be staying at the school for awhile." _"Sit down, Youko Kurama, I do not wish to kill you. I would like to say a few words to you and only you."_

There was a moment of silence, until Kurama spoke. "My name is Minamino Shuuichi, but I prefer if you call me Kurama." _"You are an absolute idiot, but you are still a pup. Do not underestimate me, since a human child stays with me. She is my property, and I take full responsibility. You, probably, must not know the word responsibility." _

"Sesshoumaru," the man exchanged.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kurama murmured to himself, as if remembering the name. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" _"As much as you are a famous thief, you are pitiless. You are ignoring what the future might bring, especially since a hanyou by the name Naraku is about. All you think about are the choices that will lead you to victory."_ That cold voice, it had to be his.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru seemed amused. "How did you know that?"

Kurama hesitated a bit, not knowing if he should say. "I am Youko Kurama." _"You may live up to your name and reputation and do things yourself but that won't satisfy you as long as you live."_

Sesshoumaru had broken into a smirk, losing his nonchalant aspect. "Onigumo was right. You have changed." _His eyes were so cold, colder than his and yet they held forgiveness? Kindness? Something he didn't know._

"I hear that a lot," Kurama returned, though his expression was indifferent. "And, I see that you have changed as well, Sesshoumaru-sama." _"Emotions may cause weakness and pain, but they can help you."_

"Indeed. I have changed. Though, my appearance hasn't changed as drastically as yours."

"I thought it'd be best for a change of style." Kurama felt awkward as he reminisced the past with Sesshoumaru. His eyes changing from green to gold then back again. He felt himself lose his control.

"Well, it's time to go," Onigumo said, after a few minutes. "You both can talk more in the car." His sarcasm hanged in the air.

Sesshoumaru and Kurama nodded. Kurama picked his suitcase, and out the door they go.

- - -

The whole drive was a bit silent, with a few exceptions of the radio and stopping by at fast food restaurant for beverages. Nevertheless, they had gotten to their destination in about an hour or so.

As Kurama took out his suitcase from the trunk of the car, he looked at the campus. It was much larger than his school, from what he can tell. A wide variety of students from different countries filled the campus grounds. "This school…" Kurama began.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "It's quite a huge campus. And, there are about 3,500 students(1) that attend the school. I'll show you where you'll be staying. Afterwards, we get lunch and get your schedule."

"Alright."

"Let me get that for you. It seems quite heavy for a young man like you."

"Are you implying that my appearance is too feminine to allow me carry my own luggage?" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru.

"I said no such thing," Sesshoumaru claimed, as he took Kurama's suitcase.

Kurama glared playfully at Sesshoumaru. "I didn't know you cared."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "It's very un-gentleman like of me not to." He then began leading the way to the dorm rooms.

Kurama followed. "Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Hm…?"

"You are a bastard."

- - -

Kurama opened the door to his dorm room. It was a bit bigger than how his room was. Though, his roommate, he guessed, was quite a slob. There were clothes piled in certain areas, even on his soon-to-be bed. Cans and wrappers filled the floor and on the kitchen counter. He shuddered, wondering what the bathroom would look like.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't give you a separate room," was all Sesshoumaru could say.

"Is there any other rooms?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I'm afraid not. This school is getting crowded, and this was the only room you could have. Though, you'll be fast friends with your new roommate. I'm very sure of it."

"What the hell are you doingto my room!" shouted an unpleased person. Kurama and Sesshoumaru turned around. Kurama's eyes widened. "Are you those damn people who keep stealing stuff from my room?"

"Kuronue?" He felt disbelief wash him, as he saw his former partner in front of him. Eyes that were once indigo blue, now chocolate brown. Hair that once was held back in a high ponytail now cut and streaked with blue.

The boy looked at Kurama quizzically. "Yeah, that's my name. Though, what's yours?" His eyes seemed to be studying Kurama, and Kurama smiled slightly to himself noticing how Kuronue was.

"I will be your new roommate. My name is Shuuichi Minamino," Kurama answered, as he looked over to Sesshoumaru with amusement in his eyes. He could feel a heated glare from Kuronue, as if he found something displeasing about him. Kurama frowned slightly.

"I see that you two are getting acquainted quickly," said Sesshoumaru. "I expect you, Kuronue, to show Kurama the ropes and get his schedule and have lunch with him."

"The fu-!" He received a smack on the back of his head.

Kuronue rubbed his head. "Baka!" he winced at the voice yelling in his ear. "No cussing around the school! You should be studying too! We have a final for English tomorrow, and this is more than half our grade!"

Kurama felt surprised, feeling happiness once more. "I can't believe it's you..."

* * *

(1)I don't really know how much students attend that international school, so I'm getting this from my school. And, I'm still surprised and pissed off that there are so many students in the campus. It's so hard to get to your next class, even though there is like a 10 minute passing period.

(2) Okay, you probably didn't see anything with the parenthesis and a two, but this is just for you to know about the italicize words. And, I hope you are reading this because this important. The italicized words are like flashbacks, Kurama is reoccurring with Sesshoumaru. It's pretty vague, but next chapter you'll see.

A/n: Okay, this is how much I'll type up. I am so busy now. I don't like the fact that I am, but yeah, it bites. Well, I hope you find this chapter interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/n:** Okay, if this whole chapter is like crap, you could hate me but I prefer you not to. But, then, I'm like sick… I don't know how I got sick but oh well. Plus, I'm going to try and surprise you people so yeah.

* * *

"Sango-san," Kurama said.

The girl blinked. "How'd you know my name? I've never met you before."

"Gomen, you just looked like a girl from my old school," Kurama lied. "And from the looks of it, you both have the same name."

The girl didn't buy it but shrugged. "Whatever. So, you're a new kid around campus?"

"Hai. My name is Shuuichi Minamino." Her eyes widened.

"_The_ Shuuichi Minamino?"

"I don't recall anyone with the same name as mine." Kurama smiled a bit.

"I'll leave you all alone, since you're getting along," Sesshoumaru announced, after the minutes of silence. His sarcasm made Sango annoyed. It was evident that she wanted to smack him.

Kurama nodded, and they watched Sesshoumaru walk away.

"That bastard. I hate him," Sango said once Sesshoumaru was out of sight.

"But you hate everyone in the staff! So,how does Sesshoumaru-sama differ from that?" exclaimed Kuronue.

"Because, he truly is a bastard," Sango retorted.

"You _truly_ are difficult!"

"Speak for yourself!"

"Why I oughta-…!"

"Shush." Kurama said to stop the quarreling duet.

They glared at him. "What!"

"My, my, you both are still causing a ruckus," said another voice, clearly annoyed.

Kurama turned around, as did the other two.

"Kagome-chan! Your boyfriend is such a jerk!" exclaimed Sango.

The now known Kagome blushed. "He's/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" Kuronue shouted with Kagome. They both looked at each other but quickly looked away.

"Uhuh… I still don't believe that."

"Sango, we broke up a long time ago." Kurama, the eavesdropper, was surprised both about that was Kagome and Kuronue and her broke up.

Kagome looked over to Kurama. "Hi…" She said a bit slowly. "So, who are you?"

Sango whispered to Kagome's ear. "Oh wow. You're _the_ Shuuichi Minamino?"

"Hai," Kurama began to ponder about the girls around campus. Though, in the corner of his eye, he saw them both gossiping with the words "He's really cute" and all that great stuff.

Kurama sighed. He needed some rest. "Excuse me, ladies, Kuronue. I need to pack up my belongings, and I feel that I need some rest as well." Kagome and Sango looked at each other but nodded.

He entered the room that now belonged to him and Kuronue. With a tint of disgust on his face, he threw the boxers that decorated his bed onto the floor.

"Who knew that he could be this much of a slob," Kurama muttered, as he began taking out his own bed sheets from his bag. He quickly changed his clothes for better comfort and plopped on the bed, dozing off to sleep.

_They were running towards a large, white castle._

"_Yomi, take the east side while I take the west," commanded Youko Kurama._

"_Hai," replied Yomi, as he dashed off to the other direction._

_Youko was able to slip pass the guards, and from the commotion, it seemed as though Yomi didn't and was fighting off the guards. "Typical," muttered Youko as he began searching and scanning the hallways. _

_His ears twitched. He could hear footsteps coming his way. He looked around for a place to hide. "It's already too late."_

_He quickly turned around to find that an arrow was ready to be lodged through his chest. "Where'd you come from without me noticing?" Youko asked._

"_You passed through my room, and you were a bit… loud. No one around this place walks in a pace you were walking in either."_

"_Interesting. What is your name?"  
_

"_Are you going to ask many questions?"_

"_No, but I need to know the name of my hostage." Youko had used that distraction to cover his hostage's mouth. "So, what's your name, my fair maiden?"_

_His hostage did something unexpected, especially for a human. "Itai… you bit me!"_

"_And, your point is?" her sarcasm wasn't all that great. "Besides, my name is Higurashi Kagome. I suspect that you are Youko Kurama."_

_Youko smirked. "I'm glad that you recognize who I am then." _

_Kagome snorted. "Sesshoumaru-sama will await you in the library."_

"_Huh?" Youko felt boggled in a sense. "What do you mean?"_

"_I said it quite clearly. Sesshoumaru-sama will meet you in the library," Kagome replied, clearly annoyed. "Follow me."_

_Kagome began leading the way and it took Youko a few seconds to decide to follow or not. He followed Kagome, until she stopped._

"_He'll be in this room," Kagome stated, as she walked away._

"_Alright…" Youko opened the door to see what he suspected was Sesshoumaru. _

"_You're Sesshoumaru?" Youko asked._

"_Hai," he said. "Sit down, Youko Kurama, I do not wish to kill you. I would like to say a few words to you and only you."_

_Youko sat down on the chair in front of the desk, as Sesshoumaru sat on the other side. "You are a famous thief, but you don't seem much."_

"_What does that-…!"_

"_Let me finish," Sesshoumaru said sharply, as he looked at Youko sternly. _

_Youko was about to say something but was silenced by the glare Sesshoumaru gave. "You are an absolute idiot, but you are still a pup. Do not underestimate me either, since a human child stays with me. She is my property, and I take full responsibility. You, probably, must not know the word responsibility."_

"_But, what about the other human girl?" asked Youko, ignoring the comment Sesshoumaru said._

"_She's my brother's wench."_

"_She doesn't look marked."_

"_Then take her," Sesshoumaru said in an annoyed voice. "Let me continue."_

"_You are a pitiless pup."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because, in a sense, you are my brother, and in need of help and guidance." Youko's eyes widened. _

"_You may live up to your name, Youko Kurama. However, your reputation and the things you do yourself won't satisfy you as long as you live._

_I will be training both you and the girl you met earlier. But, remember this… emotions may cause weakness and pain, but they can help you."_

"_But, what about the bandits that teamed up with me?"_

"_Tell them you will be gone for exactly a year, and it seems as though your second in command will be in charge. Speaking of your second in command…" Two guards barged in throwing Yomi into the room._

"_Youko!" Yomi exclaimed, surprised._

_Youko looked at Yomi. "Yomi, go back to the hideout. I place you in charge. I'll be gone a year." Yomi looked at him surprised. _

"_Youko, what are you saying!"_

"_Just go. That's an order." Youko didn't even look at him. His eyes had a grim look, but Yomi understood and fled the scene._

"_I hate you."_

"_Good. You would need that rage to fight me, though don't let it take over you." Youko attacked. However, Sesshoumaru was able to hold him down._

"_You lack experience. And, I don't want someone with the same blood as me be as weak." Sesshoumaru threw him across the room, knowing that Youko will be able to recover. "I'll have a servant escort you to your new room."_

_Sesshoumaru left the room, leaving Youko to lie on the floor. "How the hell did I get myself in this mess?"_

Kurama opened his eyes to be met with the ray of sunlight that dared to glare at him. He sat up, closing his eyes. "I hate you, Sesshoumaru-sama." He said to himself.

"_Don't worry. That's how Sesshoumaru is."_ He opened his eyes to look around the room.

"Kagome?"

"_I'm behind you, silly!" _He turned around to see her waving at him.

"_I'm glad that you found Kuronue."_

"What are you doing?" She just smiled and disappeared through the wall leading to the hallways. He jumped out of bed and opened his dorm room door to meet up with the other Kagome. Or, was it **the** Kagome? He didn't need to ponder about that now.

"Ohayo, Shuuichi-kun. I see that you just woke up."

"Hai, so how are you doing Kagome-san?" asked Kurama.

Kagome smiled. "I'm doing well. I was going to ask you if you wanted to get your schedule, but…"

"That would be nice. Let me just take a quick shower and get dress."

* * *

**A/n: **Blah… Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions or remarks or whatever just say it in the reviews. Gosh… I hate medicine. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Smile**

**Chapter 8**

A/n: Since I haven't updated for like four years, well I could just say my writing is completely different. And the direction I am taking this fanfic is probably going to be a bit more different. So, the whole flow will be choppy. Otherwise, let me continue on with this story.

--

This whole place seemed surreal.

Taking a few steps onto the hallway, Kurama felt his mind almost separating from his body. Not in the sense where his inner demon was about to take over More so, in the sense that he felt like he was watching himself walk these hallways without any control of his body. Everything had been going too fast. Too fast. It was only a couple of days ago that Koenma had called all four of them into his office, relaying bad news about the Human and Demon Worlds. Then, moving to this new school with all these people from his past. Or was it really them? He had no idea what to think. And, to top that all off, his dreams about the past seemed like a never ending nightmare.

"Shuuichi-kun?" Kurama looked over at Kagome, realizing her presence was there. He almost forgot that she was there--guiding him to the office.

Concealing his surprise, Kurama quickly gave a soft smile and asked, "What is it, Kagome-san?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch… like… after school."

He noted Kagome's faint blush. It was cute that she was asking him out like that. "I wouldn't mind going out with you after school. Though, how about later? I need to discuss some stuff with Sesshoumaru-sama and Onigumo-sama." He inwardly shuddered at the thought of giving respect to Onigumo. He remembered all the problems Onigumo caused him and his band of thieves. If it wasn't for him, some of his greatest companions would still be alive… like Kagome.

"Alright!" beamed Kagome. Her happiness slightly rubbed off on Kurama, but not enough to erase the pain of the past.

It was in a matter of a few seconds that the two reached the registration office. "Well, I'll see you later, Shuuichi-kun!" Kagome then rushed off to class, as the bell rang signaling for everyone to head to class.

Kurama opened the door. There stood Sesshoumaru and Onigumo.

"Good morning, Minamino-san," greeted Onigumo.

Kurama nodded, not exactly pleased to see him.

"Well, aren't we quite grumpy in the morning?" Onigumo paused to see what sort of reaction he would get from Kurama. So far. None. "Either way, we have quite a few things we have to discuss at my office." He then led the way.

Sesshoumaru and Kurama silently followed behind.

Once reaching the office, Kurama realized that Onigumo placed a barrier within the room. "What is the meaning of this?"

Onigumo smirked. "You should keep your cool, Youko Kurama. And, I would like to see your true form instead of this human form. It's quite unnerving to see you act what is below your status."

"Speak for yourself." Kurama felt his mindset switch. He had to be the cold, calculated demon that he trained himself to be for centuries. "Why would my demonic form be of any use to this meeting?" He quickly glanced over at Sesshoumaru to see him reverting back to his humanoid form. It was interesting that the only thing that changed about Sesshoumaru was that his dark purple jagged markings and crescent moon weren't present in his human form. Though, the thing about high class demons, such as Sesshoumaru, they can never look completely human. But, maybe that was the purpose of his, Sesshoumaru's, and every other demon's that looked human design.

"Just do it," said Sesshoumaru. It was typical of Sesshoumaru to lack any emotion in his voice. He then reverted to his humanoid self. His long fluffy tail. His markings. His long, sharp nails-just like a dogs. He could feel a strong power surging from this demon. Kurama quickly estimated that Sesshoumaru was indeed an S-class demon. Strangely enough, he believed that Sesshoumaru could probably defeat all three great demon kings of the Demon World.

Kurama closed his eyes, and he could feel his form changing. It felt a bit painful-this transformation. It was just like how it was earlier in the hallway with his mind separating from his body, except this time it was switching over to a different form. He felt his power surge through his body, but he kept it under check. He didn't want to let out how strong he was, even though the two before him already know.

What puzzled Kurama greatly was that Onigumo just stood there, with his stupid smirk. "Now that you both have reverted into your true form, this realm here is filled with three familiar lost souls. Though, what is the point of this?" He paused, checking for any reaction from the two demons. None. Quite typical. "These lost souls are Kuronue, Kagome, and Rin. If you both don't rescue them, well… it's mainly a loss for all the worlds because each one holds a piece as to why there's a disorder in the world."

"Why both of us?" inquired the now Youko Kurama.

"Because, my little foxy friend, you both are the closest to these spirits. They won't allow anyone to go near them. The Spirit Defense Team had already tried. And, knowing you both already having connections to them, it seems worth a shot. Any other questions?"

Sesshoumaru felt quite amused. "You have connections to the Spirit World? Nonetheless, since when did a being such as yourself even consider about saving the world?"

Onigumo cackled. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you amuse me. You truly do. However, I feel that those are irrelevant to this situation."

"How are they spirits even though they have counterparts existing outside of here?" asked Youko.

"It's just like how Kagome and Kikyo existed in the same time period. No more questions. I will be leaving you two." A portal opened for Onigumo, and he walked through.

Just as he exited, the room expanded into what seemed like an endless field of flowers. Something that Youko could use to his advantage possibly. He looked over to Sesshoumaru, and he looked back at him.

There was a silent agreement made between them as they met eyes. Both will bring back those lost souls, even if it killed them.

-

They had split up to cover more ground. They kept in contact through telepathy.

Once Youko was hundreds of miles away from Sesshoumaru, he stumbled upon a forest and walked toward it. He sensed a presence near the entrance. When he approached it, he noticed this human figure leaning against a tree.

He blinked.

Kagome! His mind shouted at him. He rushed to her aid. "Kagome… what's wrong? What happened to you?"

She was naked. Her figure was all beaten and battered up like a rag doll. He held her close. "What happened?"

She didn't even utter a reply.

He gently pushed her back to look straight into her eyes. "Kagome?"

"Kill me."

**End of Chapter 8.**


End file.
